Hey, Soul Sister
by APlaceWeBelong
Summary: Nick suggests a song for the Warblers to sing. It turns out to be the song that would be the musical version of Nick and Jeff's relationship.
1. Prolouge

**Title: Hey, Soul Sister**

**Rating: Fluff atm.**

**Warnings: If you have an aversion to adorableness, leave now! Established relationship! **

**Summary: The Warblers sing Hey, Soul Sister on Nick's request to remind a certain warbler that he was the love of his life. The story of ho they met and their lives around that evolves from the lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately they are not mine. Nor is the song. But both are currently a few of my favourite things.**

**A/N: I know I said I'd update with a load of stuff I wrote over the last few weeks but the past few days have been very hard for me and I ended up listening to the Warblers version of this song repeatedly and it made me smile again, and whilst listening I wrote this. Obviously it's Niff, I love them too much for it not to be**.

* * *

><p>"Hey Wes" Nick shouted down the corridor towards the Warbler councilman as he made his way towards him.<br>"Warbler Nick, I would prefer that you did not not yell in the Dalton corridors, we have a reputation to uphold remember." was Wes' greeting when Nick finally caught up with him.  
>"Umm yeah. So I was hoping to request a song for us all to learn in today's meeting." Nick went all out and fluttered his eylashes as the older boy.<br>"Nick stop with the puppy eyes, I was hoping someone would, I've been too busy to plan anything, so what is it?" Wes enquired, but as Nick opened his mouth to reply Jeff walked around the corner.  
>"I'll tell you later" Nick whispered to his friend before enveloping the blonde boy in a hug as he ran up to the pair.<p>

* * *

><p>"All right settle down Warblers." Wes accompanied the tapping of his gavel on the table. The last of the chatting died down. Trent stopped glaring at Blaine for stealing his hair gel (apparently he 'needed' it). Luke placed Pavarotti back in his cage. Thad and David stopped their conversation about maths homework and took their seats. Jeff raised his head from where it had been resting on Nick's shoulder but left their hands entwined.<br>"Right, thank you. So Warbler Nick is taking charge today, he has a song for us all to sing." Wes announced. Jeff looked over to his boyfriend his eyes enquiring at the smile placed on the brunettes lips. Nick placed Jeff's hand in his own lap before smiling at him as he got up.  
>"Yes, so I was thinking Hey, Soul Sister." Jeff instantly understood, it was their song, the song that would be the musical version of their relationship. He smiled up at the brunette boy as he talked to the group about their parts with that sparkle in his eyes he got when he was excited.<br>Once they were all up and starting to practice Nick walked up to Jeff, took his hand and kissed it.  
>"Enjoy this beautiful, it's all for you." Jeff wondered how he got to be so lucky, but pulled Nick's lips to his own for a brief kiss that had Kurt aww-ing from a few feet away.<br>"Right I think we're ready." Nick announced excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>From now on the chapters will start with a lyric from the song and will be followed by the story of Nick and Jeff's relationship happened, flashback style.<strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoy it, and PLEASE let me know what you think because reviws might as well be virtual hugs to me!<br>Second Chapter will be up instantly! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Hey, Soul Sister**

**Rating: Fluff atm.**

**Warnings: If you have an aversion to adorableness, leave now!**

**Summary: The Warblers sing Hey, Soul Sister on Nick's request to remind a certain warbler that he was the love of his life. The story of ho they met and their lives around that evolves from the lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly they are not mine. Nor is the song. But both are currently a few of my favourite things. **

**A/N: And so begins the history of Niff! Told from Nicks POV. Flashback sort of set up!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains"<em>**

It was the first ever Gay Pride festival in the city on the day I first met Jeff. The town was decorated in rainbow coloured banners and flags hung between buildings. I went along with my family to the carnival, they had no idea I thought I was gay, we just went along for the festivities. So there I was, a 16 year old Nick, stood in my favourite red skinnies and a lime green Super Mario mushroom tee, thinking I'd stand out, instead blending into the crowds all dressed bright for the occasion. I shared a bag of candy floss with my little sister as we watched the parade floats go by; men, women and children danced, cheered and smiled there way by.  
>I couldn't help the smile on my face, not only at the joy of the festivities, but from the fact this was the first time I felt as if I would be accepted by society if I came out. And that moment as the smile spread on my lips was the moment I saw him, that boy, that impossibly blonde boy. He was part of a dance group in the parade. I watched as he swayed his hips in tight purple jeans, a tutu and a t-shirt that matched my own perfectly. I was staring at him shamelessly, only interrupted by a giggle leaving my lips at the bright red lipstick he wore.<br>His eyes met my own and the smile he already wore grew as he split from the group and skipped towards me. My eyes were trained to those red lips and before I could realise he had taken my hand in his own and wrapped his spare arm around me. It felt like fireworks were exploding wherever we touched. Then all of a sudden I felt those lips just above my left eye. I was left dazzled by his smile as he danced away from me, rejoining the crowd. I couldn't come out of spell he seemed to have put over me even when my sister pulled on my hand asking who he was, because it was the same question I was asking myself.  
>I was still entranced as I sat in my room that night, washing away the red lip-shaped mark left on my forehead. As much as I wanted to leave it for the world to see, there is nothing cool about smudged lipstick on your face. However even after scrubbing a stain remained. My little reminder of that perfect boy.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Hey, Soul Sister**

**Rating: low, slight homophobic attitudes/comments**

**Warnings: **Nick being absolutely oblivious to homophobic attitudes.** If you have an aversion to adorableness, leave now! **

**Summary: The Warblers sing Hey, Soul Sister on Nick's request to remind a certain warbler that he was the love of his life. The story of ho they met and their lives around that evolves from the lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly they are not mine. Nor is the song. But both are currently a few of my favourite things.**

**A/N: Nick carries on his life! Told from Nicks POV. Flashback sort of set up! Sorry about the complete lack of Jeff! Need to get some story in here somewhere amongst the fluff!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I knew I wouldn't forget you, And so I went and let you blow my mind."<strong>_

I had never daydreamed about anything as much as I did about that boy. The next day I barely did any work in maths, my history teacher yelled at me for answering her question with 'purple skinnies'. In literature we had a creative writing session, I wrote about red lipstick and blonde hair. That was possibly the point I went too far, after my teacher praised my emotional relationship to the piece and read it to the class, I was called out in the corridor by my friend Liam.  
>"So that blonde bird you wrote about was what gave you that ridiculous mark on your head then? Do spill." Liam was saying as we entered the lunch room and sat with our group of friends.<br>"Oh what's Nick spilling? Any chance its about the lipstick stain on your face?" another started as everyone peered in to see the incriminating mark.  
>"Hey guys, come on. It's nothing" I couldn't even contain the smile creeping on my lips at the thought of the blonde boys lipstick stain, but that caused yet more questions.<br>I figured after yesterday what was so bad about being gay, why shouldn't I just tell them, I felt like id be accepted.  
>"If you must know, it was a guy at yesterdays festival. He came up kissed me and the danced away again." I let out a breath knowing now was the best time to tell everyone. "And yes before you start any jokes about it, it was special to me, and so what if that makes me gay, I'm happy that way." I had told them and looked up expectantly, not sure what the response would be. Luke, my longest running friend, looked disgusted at me, got up and left without a word. Two more followed his example. I got one "Dude that's weird" and one "So this means we can't be friends, in case you jump me" before they left too. I was left with one person sat opposite me. Michael and I had never really been great friends, we just happened to be in the same group. He walked round to me, placed his hand on my shoulder and said he was proud of me before leaving to join the rest anyway.<br>And that was it, a minute later I sat with no friends, soon to be the target of bullies, and yet all I could think about was the boy who caused these emotions, the boy had put a smile on my face and all that seemed to matter was finding him. He'd taken over my every thought, no matter what happened, I knew id never forget him and the confidence he'd given me.

* * *

><p><strong>More on Nick being bullied next time. You know I think he might need a change, maybe going to a no tolerance school would help! =P<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: Hey, Soul Sister**

**Rating: homophobic attitudes and bullying.**

**Warnings: Nick cries, its so sad.**

**Summary: The Warblers sing Hey, Soul Sister on Nick's request to remind a certain warbler that he was the love of his life. The story of ho they met and their lives around that evolves from the lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly they are not mine. Nor is the song. But both are currently a few of my favourite things.**

**A/N: Nick carries on his life! Told from Nicks POV. Flashback sort of set up! Still a lack of Jeff, sorry! I've had this written in a notebook for over a week and have not had a chance to get on my laptop to upload it. But I have the next 6 chapters planned so you all shouldn't have to wait so long for an upload again.  
>To everyone of you who has reviewed, favourited or is following this I'm sending you a giant virtual hug right now! <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every dream I dream."<strong>_

Weeks later I was still waking from dreams of you with a smile. I imagined watching you open your sleepy eyes as if we were to wake cuddling in the mornings. I thought about what your name could be be whilst I sat eating my cereal. I remembered the feel of your touch on my skin when I dressed for school each day.  
>And that was the point I had to stop living in my head, as soon as I was on school ground every day reality would kick in, quite literally.<br>I had never been well known, don't get me wrong I had friends, but suddenly everyone knew who I was, not by name, just as 'the gay kid', the one that seemed to have lost his human rights. Not everyone was physically violent, that was just the jocks in the parking lot, no most just stared and made sly comments, I'd never felt so excluded. No longer would thinking of you block out the whispering and disgusted glares. Soon enough the bruises became noticeable and my parents began to sense my attitude down turn. I had to tell them the truth about my sexuality and what was happening to me as a result. They were more understanding than I could have hoped for and all of a sudden I had a place where I could just be myself, without worry or lies. They talked to my school board about the bullying and my lecturers began keeping an eye on me. I was feeling safer, happier, and closer to feeling like I could fit into society again one day.  
>And then that day came, I sat in the library at lunch, as usual these days. When Liam came in. The room was deserted so no-one would be there to witness this, or protect me. I panicked but he didn't even touch me. Instead he leaned so close.<br>"You're worthless." he spat at me before standing and walking away without a second glance.  
>I had never cried about the bulling before now, but as I sat there tears dropped onto my work. I couldn't make them stop, and before I knew it I was running to my car and driving home. My mum didn't even question me about being back so early. She took one look at my tear stained face and pulled me into the tightest of hugs.<br>"You are never going back there. You are the most important thing in my life and I'm going to make sure you are happy." She softly whispered against my hair and I knew my life was about to change for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm excited about the next chapter, as should all of you be!<strong>


End file.
